


I just tried to protect you.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Curses, Episode: s07e07 Eloise Gardener, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hyperion Heights, Lies, Protection, Protective Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Protectiveness, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x07] : Drabble. “The thing that Rogers didn't want to understand, is that Weaver knew the truth, that he knew who Eloise Gardener was, and that free her would be the worst idea ever. And more than that, he knew that Tilly was his daughter. That was why he told Rogers that he just wanted to protect him.” Weaver and Rogers friendship.





	I just tried to protect you.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [J’ai seulement essayé de te protéger.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727370) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Rogers, well _Hook_ , clearly saw nothing.

 

And the thing is that, yes, Gold couldn't blame him, as he used to do it, and be as blind as the pirate.

 

Without Alice, he would still think he is detective Weaver, and not Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One.

 

And yes, to forget had been both easy and good. But, fortunately, thanks to what he told Alice in the Enchanted Forest, before the curse hit, he remembered, and he could just thank her for that.

 

But also be desperate of it.

 

Because things were going _bad_ , terribly bad in Hyperion Heights.

 

There was a curse, and he could do nothing about it.

 

He was _trapped_ , there, in this town, and as Regina said it, they couldn't contact Storybrooke.

 

They were all trapped there.

 

And then, there was Rogers.

 

Who didn't remember, and Gold was almost happy of it, because at least, he wouldn't suffer because of the truth, because just as him, Alice didn't remember (not always, in fact), and by the way, not remember everything was surely a good thing.

 

But, not a long time ago, Rogers did a stupid thing.

 

He freed Eloise Gardener.

 

Gothel.

 

Probably the worst person in town, worst than Tremaine, for sure, well, she may be not worst than him, but she was as terrible as he himself used to be, before, when he was still a villain.

 

And Weaver tried as much as he could to stop him from doing this, bloody hell, he even used and manipulated Tilly to do it (a thing he regretted deeply, but it was the only choice he had), and Rogers…

 

Rogers had been furious.

 

But he didn't know everything.

 

The thing that Rogers didn't want to understand, is that Weaver knew the truth, that he knew who Eloise Gardener was, and that free her would be the worst idea ever. And more than that, he knew that Tilly was his daughter. That was why he told Rogers that he just wanted to protect him.

 

Which was the truth.

 

As absurd and surprising as it could seem to be, yes. He did want to protect _Captain Hook_ from someone. Maybe that it wasn't entirely for him, that he was doing it against Gothel too and for Alice, but well… he did care for him.

 

He wasn't the original one, and was coming from another world, but in this New Enchanted Forest, they did become friends, and then, it happened too in Hyperion Heights.

 

And now that he remembered, Gold didn't know if he had to find this terribly ironic, awful or just funny than he happened to be working with his former sworn enemy.

 

Which didn't change the fact that, as he tried to stop Gothel from being free, he just tried to protect him, this pirate who finally became his friend after centuries of hatred.

 

He just hoped that the detective wouldn't act as an idiot and wouldn't reject Tilly for what she did.


End file.
